En lo eterno y aquí
by PrincesaFilomena
Summary: Candy y Terry han estado unidos por muchos años, tantos que ni la ausencia de uno, puede negar la huella que a dejado en la vida del otro. Un songfic muy cortito, en honor a mi pareja favorita.


Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de su autora, la historia aquí narrada es de mi autoría y ha sido esvrita y compartida sin fines de lucro.

En lo eterno y aquí.

Y ahí parada, dando el último adiós al amor de su vida, empezó a recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos todos esos años.

La juventud se había ido apagando poco a poco y Terry, oh su dulce Terry, había sucumbido tan rápido al cobijo de la muerte. Pero ella no lo lamentaba, él no había sufrido y eso lo agradecía de sobremanera. Tiró el último ramillete de narcisos blancos, cerró sus arrugados párpados, y exhalando un suspiro venido desde el fondo de su alma y dejó que cubrieran con tierra la tumba de Terry.

 _Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor_

 _Nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así_

 _Que yo guardo tu sabor_

 _Pero tú llevas también, sabor a mí._

Ella tenía dieciocho y él veinte cuando se conocieron.

Lo que había empezado como una amistad, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un sentimiento de amor; el amor más puro que habían sentido ambos hasta entonces. Cuando tuvieron oportunidad, reconocieron sus sentimientos y, sin adelantarse ni crearse expectativas que tal vez no llenarían, se permitieron ser más íntimos en muchos sentidos. Candy y Terry, dejaron de ser los amigos jóvenes, para ser los cómplices, los compañeros, los amores que crecen y se impulsan mutuamente.

Fueron la admiración y el ejemplo a seguir de varios dentro de su círculo social, siempre respetuosos de sus espacios y sus individualidades, siempre cariñosos y libres; todo mundo les admiraba la capacidad que tenían para resolver sus conflictos sin discutir.

Pero Candy sabía que llegar a ese punto había tomado su tiempo, un tiempo del que nadie fue testigo.

Terry y su volátil humor habían preferido cerrarse antes de hablar. Candy y su humildad, un día se habían cansado de rogar ser escuchadas y se habían ido lejos, sin decirle nada a nadie, pero entonces él la buscó, y cuando al fin la encontró, le dejó claro que con ella quería estar el tiempo que la vida le permitiera, sin lastimarse más, sin hacerse más daño del que ya tenían. No fue fácil cambiar las formas, sin embargo, cuando lo lograron, se sintieron tan plenos, tan llenos, que estuvieron seguros que no estaban dispuesto en volver a separarse; por lo menos no así.

Todo lo que era Candy ahora mismo, había sido resultado de crecer con Terry como su pareja, como su amigo y como su compañero.

Y lo mismo había pasado con él.

Feron tantos años juntos, que no se podría evitar, que a estas alturas de sus vidas la personalidad de uno, tuviera toques de la otra y viceversa. Candy lo sabía, sabía que así tardara diez o veinte, o cuarenta años más en alcanzar a Terry en el camino a la eternidad, él estaría con ella en la manera de ver el mundo, de percibir el canto del par de colibríes que cada mañana se posaban en el alfeizar de su ventana, en la manera de admirar cada atardecer desde su jardín, en la forma de disfrutar la vida, la poca o mucha que le quedara, ahí estaría Terry, inolvidable Terry, hermoso Terry, dulce Terry, rebelde Terry…

—¿Le extrañarás, tía? —preguntó Ilianka con un semblante triste.

—Claro que le extrañaré, Ili. Terry me ayudó a pulir mi vuelo, ahora sola debo aprender a aterrizar.

 _No pretendo, ser tu dueño,_

 _No soy nada yo no tengo vanidad_

 _De mi vida, doy lo bueno,_

 _Soy tan pobre qué otra cosa puedo dar._

Cuando se conocieron, los grandes y verdes ojos de Candy, habían conquistado a Terry.

—Son un par de luceros encima de la blanca espuma del mar en una playa desierta —le había dicho él, cuando le confesó que gustaba de ella.

A Candy, sin embargo, le había enloquecido la barba cerrada que enmarcaba las hermosas facciones de su cara, y ese cabello largo e indomable que le daba cierto aire de chico rebelde.

Cuando caminaron de la mano por primera vez, ambos sintieron que podían comerse el mundo a pedazos. Cuando se besaron por primera vez, pensaron que no había sabor más delicioso en ningún rincón del mundo, que el sabor de los labios del otro. Y cando hicieron el amor por primera vez, estuvieron seguros de que no existía sensación más placentera, que la que acababan de experimentar; era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos; fue entonces que entendieron que no hallarían mejor lugar para estar a salvo, a gusto y felices, que no fuera ahí, en los brazos del otro.

Mientras más se conocían, más completos se sentían, el mundo se hacía pequeño a comparación de las ganas de vivir y experimentar que ellos tenían. Sobrellevar las manías del otro, fue tan fácil después de aquella reconciliación. Aprender mutuamente y crecer en conjunto era su principal objetivo.

Un día, después de cuatro años de noviazgo y seis de vivir juntos, por fin hablaron sobre hijos. Ninguno de los dos quería tenerlos, creían que el mundo era tan cruel y triste, que preferían ayudar a los niños y niñas que ya lo habitaban, en lugar de traer a más personajitos.

A muchos de sus amigos y familiares, la noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría, otros más, lo tomaron como admirable y ejemplo a seguir. Sabían que Candy tenía tanto amor para dar, y Terry tanto que enseñar y compartir, que con muchísimo gusto fueron testigos y partícipes de los proyectos que ambos desarrollaban para trabajar con niñas y niños en situaciones de vulnerabilidad. Y tiempo después, asumieron a los hijos y las hijas de sus hermanas y amigos, como hijos e hijas postizos, los chiquillos querían mucho a tío Terry y adoraban a tía Candy.

Al funeral asistieron todos, y todos le lloraron al dulce anciano que aún y con su falta de visión, su temblor de manos y su dificultad para caminar, disfrutaba enormemente de sentarse a contarles fantásticas historias al calor de la chimenea; aunque los sobrinos nietos y las sobrinas nietas, ya no fueran unos chiquillos de cuatro años.

—Inolvidable Terry —pronunció Candy, ya tumbada en su cama, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 _Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más_

 _Yo no sé si tenga amor, la eternidad_

 _Pero allá tal como aquí,_

 _En la boca llevarás, sabor a mí_.

Era como si volviera a tener veintidós años, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de flores rosas que se puso aquella vez para la cena con Terry. El mismo departamento desconocido (que después supo, sería el hogar de ambos) donde una mesa bellamente decorada y acomodada con un par de copas de vino, platos y cubiertos, esperaba a que los comensales hicieran uso de ella.

Volvió a ver al Terry de veinticuatro años vestido de camisa, pantalón y zapatos, esperando por ella con una sonrisa y un narciso blanco.

Los olores, los sabores, las texturas se sentían tan reales, que Candy dudaba que fuera sólo un sueño. Los brazos de Terry, tan acogedores y cálidos, volvieron a rodear su cintura como aquella vez hacía más de cincuenta años. El aliento cálido de él, rosaba la oreja de ella entonando la canción con la que le pedía pasar la vida juntos, vivir juntos, volar juntos. Y como aquella vez Candy dijo que sí, y se dejó guiar por él hasta las estrellas.

—De nuevo juntos, dulce pecosa.

—De nuevo juntos, Inolvidable Terry.

Tres años después de la muerte de Terrence Graham Grandchester, Candice White Andrew estaba siendo sepultada junto al que había sido el amor de su vida.

Y era ahora a ella, a quien le dejaban caer narcisos blancos.

 _Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Jari Grandchester, por haberme ayudado con la edición de este trabajo._

 _Primero que todo, quiero darles las gracias por el cálido recibimiento que me han dado ahora que me estrené como escritora con el One Shot de lunes, estoy intentando responder sus comentaris, pero no le sé muy bien a esta aplicación, tenganme tantita pacienca._

 _Espero que este nuevo trabajo sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
